The Life of Royalty
by One Hell of an Author 8402
Summary: This is the life and times of the royals. In this the Mane Seven includes Sunset Shimmer(-Alchemy). I wanna say that the Mane Seven are alicorns because to be the Princess of Friendship you have to have friends. Also, Echo and Arcane Alchemy and the Shadow Stalkers belong to Bluecatcinema. I also only own my O.C.s. PLEASE REVIEW! Note On Hiatus, will be continued soon! Thanx
1. Chapter 1

IN THIS BOOK, ALL MANE SIX PONIES ARE ALICORNS. IN ORDER TO BE THE PRINCESS OF FRIENDSHIP, YOU MUST HAVE FRIENDS, THEREFORE THEY ARE THE PRINCESSES OF FRIENDSHIP!

Chapter 1- A New Chapter of Life

"I'm off to the Doctor!" Twilight called to her coltfriend, Flash Sentry as she left for the doctor. She had been feeling wierd for about three days now. Flash began to worry about her, due to the fact that she had been throwing up in the mornings and rambling on about some appointment being late. He was begining to think that he was visiting a crazy princess. He was going to go over to Princess Fluttershy's cottage for some advice on how to handle it if Twilight was what she thought she was. He was going to talk to her because she had been in Twilight's possible situation for a week now.

"Hey Fluttershy." He said as an alicorn Fluttershy opened the door. Fluttershy's Fianc Hummingbird, was there too. He had recently moved in with her after they got engaged.

"Hello, Flash. To what do I owe the visit." She asked. He explianed why he had come and they started talking, he felt a little more confident by the time he left.

"Thank you Fluttershy and Mr. Hummingbird. You have been a big help, but I really have to get to Twilight's, she could come back anytime now and I want to be there when she does."

"No prob-" Fluttershy started to say but saw him flying away.

Flash went home and sat on the couch. In a few minutes Twilight was home and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Sooooo...?" Flash inquired.

"Um.. well, I'm kinda sorta sick. The reason I've been vomiting is called morning sickness. It comes with pregnancy." she said smiling.

"You're p-p-pregnant?! Oh-no, oh-no, oh-no! Your brother is gonna kill me. I'm dead." He started pacing.

"Flash, It'll be ok. He won't kill you I'm sure of that. And we got something to look forward to. Flash. Stop. Your going to burn a hole in the carpet." She said. He complied and sat on the couch.

"Yeah I guess yo-" he tried to say but was interupeted by an elated alicorn Princcess Rarity bursting through the door. "I guess she heard that you are pregnant." He said to Twilight.

"Twilight I'm, wait, what?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah I'm pregnant." Twilight grinned.

"Since when?!" Rarity asked.

"Umm, probably-" Twilight said but was cut off by Rarity.

"Don't you dare say three days ago." Rarity threatened.

"Umm then I can't answer." Twilight said.

"EEEEEEEEE!" Rarity squealed.

"Umm, Rarity why did you come here any way, since you obviously didn't come over 'cause I'm pregnant?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"Well you see, darling, I got pregnant three days ago, as well. Sooo I'm kinda in the same boat you are, dear." Rarity explained. They talked for a while, and then at around noon Trenderhoof came to get Rarity.

"Well, honey, we really must be off." Trenderhoof said to Rarity.

"Oh, yes we do have to go don't we, dear. Well, I'll be seeing you around Twilight, darling." Rarity said as she left. Twilight and Flash sat on the couch cuddling.

"Oh! I forgot! I should really go tell A.J. She would be excited to hear that there will be somepony for her foal to play with soon." she realized out loud.

"Hey, I'll come with." Flash offered.

"Ok." Twilight brought him up on the offer. The couple flew down to Sweet Apple Acres, bearing some big news.

"Howdy. Whut have ya'll been up tah." Apple Jack said having trouble bucking apples due to being three months from her due date.

"Apple Jack! You shouldn't be bucking in your state!" Twilight yelled jesturing to Apple Jack's huge stomach.

"Quit yer yellin' 'fore Mac hears ya." Apple said quietly.

"No. Stop bucking!" Twilight yelled hoping Big MacIntosh heard her. In a few seconds her hopes came true as they all saw Big Mac racing across the field.

"A.J.!" Big Mac yelled still half the field to go.

"Ah, horseapples. Ya had tah go an' let Mac know didn't ya." Apple Jack complained.

"Well you really should not be in the harvest this season." Twilight reasoned as Big Mac came apon them.

"A.J. ya know ya can't be in this 'ere harvest in yer condition." Big Mac stated.

"But Mac, ya know Ah've made every harvest an' Ah'm not 'bout tah stop now!" A.J. said.

"Think again l'il sis. Now go home an' get some rest. Ya need it." Big Mac ordered.

"We'll escourt her to her house." Twilight offered.

"Ok, Twilight, thank ya kindly." Big Mac said.

"Your welcome Big Mac." Twilight said.

They walked Apple Jack home making sure she didn't try to stop at another tree. Soon the three were apon Apple Jack's abode.

"Well what is it that ya'll came 'ere? 'Sides to ruin my perfect record." Apple Jack questioned.

"Well we wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant." Twilight explained.

"Well Ah'll be ah needle in ah haystack. Yer really pregnant?" Apple Jack asked.

"Yup. Just found out today." Flash said.

"Well congrats on the foal-to-be." Apple Jack said.

"Thank you. Soon your foal will have somepony to play with." Twilight said enthusiasticly.

"Correction. Foals." Apple Jack corrected Twilight.

"Well congrats on the second foal." Flash said.

"Nuh-uh. Keep goin'." Apple Jack said.

"Three?!" Twilight questioned. "Thats almost impossible!"

"Well it happened to me." Apple Jack smiled.

"Well then, we'll leave you to rest. Ms. Smith can you come in here please?" Twilight asked for Granny Smith Apple's assistance.

"Whats all this ruckus 'bout?" Granny Smith questioned.

"Well Apple Jack here was out trying to harvest apples when we came. We were just wondering if you could make sure she doesn't try that again. Can you please watch her 'til Big Mac gets back." Flash inquired.

"Will do." Granny said.

"Goodbye everypony." Twilight said as they left.

Later that night Flash had to pack up to leave at seven thirty in the morning. He still lived in the Crystal Empire, due to the fact that he was still a soldier in the Royal Guard.

"I wish you didn't have to go. I love having you here. And I love you." Twilight said.

"I know, but I have to. I should be able to come back very soon." Flash tried to comfort her knowing he didn't have to be on duty tomorrow.

"Wait I get your duty schedule and it said you don't have work tomorrow why do you say you do?" Twilight inquired, thinking Flash was lying to her.

"Princess Celestia needs me." Flash lied.

"Oh, ok." Twilight said believingly.

The two climed into Twilight's bed. Flash wraped his wing around her and in less than ten minutes they were both asleep. Before they knew it, it was morning and Flash had to leave in an hour and a half. He was already packed and his stuff was by the door ready to go with the train ticket on top. He planed on spending his last hour and a half in Ponyville with Twilight. And that is what he did, but alas, like all good things it had to come to an end.

"I'm gonna miss you." Twilight said as they reached the train station.

"I know, but I have a feeling I'll be back very soon." Flash smirked.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Twilight questioned.

"Oh, no reason." Flash said as the incoming train's whistle blew. "Saved by the bell, or in this case a whistle." Flash muttered under his breath.

"I'll miss you, and I love you." Twilight said already missing him.

"I'll miss you, too. And I love you." Flash said happy to leave.

Flash borded the train, Twilight waved almost crying. She knew it could be weeks til he came back, even a few months. She never liked it when he left, especially now that she was pregnant. Right now she was content on just going home. Her friends knew not to be bugging her twenty-four seven on days that Flash left, so it was just her and Spike. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Suprise!

Once Twilight got home she fell asleep. She soon woke up to a knock on the door. She opened it to find Spike sobbing with flower petals in his spikes.

"Whats wrong?!" Twilight asked.

"Fireball broke up with me." Spike pouted.

"It'll be ok." she tried to comfort him.

"Not only did she break up with me, she hit me with the roses I tried to give her." Spike said pulling flower petals out of his spikes. "I think I need a nap." Spike climed into his basket.

"Same here." Said Twilight laying on the couch, only to be woke up four hours later by another knock on the door.

"My, can nopony leave me alone." She complained loud enough for the pony outside could hear her. She opened the door.

"Even me?" The pony outside asked.

"Flash!" Twilight yelled. "How are you here I thought you had to work?'

"I'm working right now. Can't you tell?" Flash asked jesturing to his armor.

"Were are the other guards then and why are you in Ponyville?" She asked looking around Flash to see outside.

"This is a one guard job. Do you think a pregnant princess needs more than one guard of protection?" Flash said, smiling.

"You got reasigned here?!" Twilight asked very happy that her colt friend was her guardspony.

"Yeah, thats the reason I had to leave today. I went to go and ask Princess Celestia if I could be reasigned to be your royal guardspony. As you can see, she said yes." Flash said happy to be her royal guardspony.

"Where are you going to stay, though?" Twilight questioned, hoping he didn't have any place in particular to stay.

"I don't know. Hmm, I guess I hadn't thought that far." Flash started trying to think of hotels or someplace in Ponyville to stay.

"Well I know of one place." Twilight smirked.

"Where?" Flash asked, hoping it didn't cost too many bits.

"You're on its doorstep." Twilight said, still smirking.

"You want me to stay here?" Flash questioned.

"Yeah, I mean you are my coltfriend and now my royal guardspony, why not?" Twilight said hoping he'd say yes.

"Ok, sure. I don't see why not. But, umm, can I come in?" Flash joked.

"Oh sorry." Twilight steped aside. "I was about to fix dinner, care to join me?" Twilight offered.

"Sure." Flash said. Twilight started to fix some oat stew, which didn't take long to cook. When it was done she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a huge ruby.

"Hey, you know the Grand Galloping Gala is in a few weeks would you like to be my plus one?" Twilight offered.

"Sure, it could be a very nice gala this time. Wait, is Discord coming?" Flash raised his eyebrow.

"I think so. You know he's changed over the passed seven years. Its not like he's going to bring that slime thing back again." Twilight explained.

"Right." Flash joked.

"Who wants a bowl of oat stew?" Twilight asked. "I have a extra big ruby for you, Spike."

"Be right there!" the now teen dragon said as he flew down with his new wings. "Wow, these things are very usefull. Now I see why Rainbow Dash loves to be in the air. Even though she knows that teleportation spell she always flies everywhere. I never thought I would have wings, but poof there they are."

"I know, it was wierd. On your fourteenth birthday you woke up with wings. Huge ones at that." Twilight recalled his wing were one and a half the size of any pegasi's wingspan.

"Well lets eat." Flash said grabbing his and Twilight's bowl. "Looks good." he said almost drooling.

"I'll take that, thank you." Twilight said using her magic to take the bowl out of his hoof. "It does look good if I do say so myself, and I do." They ate and then climbed into Twilight's bed. Once again they were asleep within minutes. The next morning Twilight had a meeting with all the rest of the royals in the Crystal Empire, including her five friends. Little did she know that she was in for a few big suprises. When they got up they were going to be late. They had to leave in less than thirty minutes.

"Spike can you whatch over the palace, please?" Twilight called as she put her crown on and teleported downstairs with her and Flash's luggage. "Ready?" she asked Flash.

"Yeah." Spike and Flash said together. At that time the royal cariage pulled up. The unicorn guard knocked on the door.

"Princess Twilight, your cariage is ready and I can take your and Guardspony Sentry's luggage when your ready." The guard said.

"You may come in." Twilight said as Flash walked up to her.

"Nervous?" Flash asked.

"A little. I mean nopony told me why I need to be there." Twilight admitted.

"It'll be ok, dear." Flash said then kissed her passionately. "I'm sure. Except for the part about Shining Armor being there." Flash said hoping Shining didn't hurt him for getting Twilight pregnant. At that point the guard came in and took their luggage.

"I'm sure he won't hurt you, Cadence and I will make sure of that. Oh, I just remembered she is almost due." Twilight realized aloud. "Lets go." The princess and the guard climed into the cariage. Before long they realized it they where at the Crystal Empire. The cariage pulled up to the Crystal Palace.

"Hello Twilight." Cadence ran up to Twilight.

"Cadence!" Twilight met up with Cadance, not noticing that she wasn't pregnant anymore, and they started prancing.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake." They said in unison. Cadance walked back over to Shining who was glaring up at Flash, and Twilight flew up to Flash who was high in the air hoping Shining didn't fire a bolt of magic at him.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake?" he asked, smiling.

"Zip it. Its not like I'm the one trying to hide from my brother." Twilight raised her eyebrow.

"Do you blame me? I mean he's staring at me, planning my demise." Flash protested.

"Come on, we should get inside." Twilight said flying to the ground.

"Yeah, sure, right with Shining." Flash gulped. The two walked inside only to find a skinnier alicorn Rainbow Dash, Soarin' holding an infant pegasus colt. They also saw skinnier Cadence holding an infant unicorn filly, playing with a rattle. On the other side of the room they saw the same with Celestia, only she was holding a unicorn colt that was pulling a little bit of her hair.

"What happened?!" Twilight yelled catching everypony's attention.

"Oh, hi Twilight!" Rainbow shouted jesturing for her to come that way.

"You had the foal?" Twilight questioned.

"No, it's just a hologram." Rainbow said sarcasticly.

"So whats his name?" Twilight asked.

"Wingstrong. Cool huh?" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Yeah, sweet name." Flash said.

"Thanks. Hows the guard job holding up?" Soarin' asked Flash.

"Well, I actually just got transfered. I now am Twilight's personal guard. I went over and asked Princess Celestia if I could be her guard since she's pregnant." Flash explained.

"No way! Twilight your pregnant?!" Rainbow Dash over heard Flash, and shouted loud enough for everypony to hear.

"Congrats Twilight." Cadance walked over to Twilight, as did the rest of them- Pinkie (jumping), Rarity, Fluttershy, Celestia, Luna, Blueblood, Gilda- Blueblood's wife, Apple Jack and Apple Juice- A.J.'s fianc , Hummingbird, one year old Loving Heart- Fluttershy's daughter, Cheese Sandwitch (jumping), Trenderhoof, Solstic- Celestia's husband, and Constellation- Luna's husband.

"Yay! Foal shower planning time!" Pinkie screamed.

"Congradulations, Twilight." Celestia and Luna said at the same time.

"I guess congradulations are in order." Blueblood frowned.

"Hey, I'm not the only one." Twilight glanced over at Rarity who was blushing. Everypony congradulated her and Twilight.

All too soon the convention came to and end. Everypony was either pregnant or had young foals, save Pinkie who was complaining of feeling sick and always tired. Cadance and Shining Armour had Shining Love Armor. Celestia and Solstic had Solar Flame, and Rainbow Dash and Soarin' had Wingstrong- out of wedlock. Their lives would never be the same again. But for now, they were all ok with going home as the day was over. As soon as Twilight and Flash got home they found that Celestia had sent two Gala tickets via Spike.

"Remind me in the morning to go see Rarity about our Gala outfits." Twilight told Flash.

"Please, you don't need a dress to be beautiful, but ok." Flash complimented Twilight.

"Flatterer." Twilight said as they went to bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my special somepony." Flash responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Grand Galloping Gala

In the morning Twilight went to see Rarity who, as usual, had all of their Gala dresses and tuxes ready to wear. Twilight's was a simple silver silk gown with gold trimming. Flash's tux was a gold under shirt with a silver over coat and pants. After Twilight had checked in, Flash had his morning break, and went over to see Rarity.

"Is it ready?" he asked, holding out 850 dollars worth of bits.

"Yes. Whats that for?" Rarity asked pointing to the bits. "For Twilight it's only half that."

"Oh, thanks, your truely the element of generosity." He said slipping the small box into a hidden pocket in his tux under his wing.

"Just make sure to put the plan into action somewhat close to me, ok?" Rarity said wanting a front row seat in the big moment.

"Very well just be sure to be out in the palace gardens close to the fountain at about midnight." Flash said.

"Will do!" Rarity squealed. That night the six were at the Gala. It was close to 11 and Flash and Twilight were getting some food. Flash couldn't stop messing with his left wing.

"What is wrong?! You've been fidgetting with your wing this whole time!" Twilight wispered, annoyed.

"Sorry, I just have a loose string." Flash said.

"Well, pull it out." Twilight protested.

"Haven't you ever been told not to pull a loose string." Flash said.

The two found a table and ate their food putting the time close to midnight.

"Here, follow me, please, my somepony." Flash said looking at Rarity, who was watching. Rarity whispered something to Rainbow and Pinkie, who squealled, and they told the rest of the five who scattered no doubt going to the fountian in the gardens. Twilight and Flash got there first, then Rainbow, who kept her distance. Soon the whole six where there when Starlight Glimmer and her fiance Rogue Comet, a blue maned gray coated unicorn, came. Then all of a sudden, Flash, Trenderhoof, Soarin', and Cheese Sandwich, faced their mare friends, knelt and presented small boxes and one by one they all started to speak.

"Twilight, you are the most beautiful, most wonderful, most amazing mare I've ever met. I've loved you from when I first saw you, and I hope you feel the same. Will you honor me and make me the luckiest stallion by marrying me?" Flash proposed.

"I-I will." Twilight teared up. Flash placed the ring on her horn.

"My turn." Soarin' stated as he kneeled. "Rainbow Dash, you are the most awesome, talented, loyal mare I have ever seen. I could not ask for a better mare friend. But I could ask to not have a mare friend, but have a wife instead. Will you marry me?" Soarin' asked.

"That would be awesome!" Rainbow shouted. Soarin' place the ring on her horn, as well.

"You're up Cheese." Flash stated.

"Pinkie Pie, you are the happiest, most full of laughter, and most super duper terrific party pony I could have ever asked for. Will you be my super duper party pony wife?" Cheese asked sincerly.

"Of course! Aww here come the water works." Pinkie started crying.

"Now you." Flash looked at Trederhoof.

"Rarity, you are the most beautiful, most fashionable," At this point Rarity started to cry. "and most generous mare I could ever dream of having the pleasure of meeting, and to think you are my mare friend. I would never hurt you and I would glady hurt anypony who would, I just want the best for you. Will you be my bride." Trederhoof asked as he presented his ring.

"It would truely be an honor." Rarity sniffed. Trederhoof put the ring on her horn.

"Lemme guess, another lesson?" Starlight asked Twilight.

"Yes, yes." she replied. The rest of the evening was to be at their houses, since the Gala was over.

"Tonight was amazing." Twilight said, cuddling Flash. In the morning, the engaged couple got a rude awakening.

"Twilight!" the guest screamed, the voice belonging to the one and only Pinkie Pie.

"Ahh!" Twilight yelled in response, jerking awake.

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie screamed again. "I'm pregnant!"

"What?!" Twilight and Flash yelled at once.

"You mean you're going to be a mom?!" Flash said in amazement.

"Yeah! Why not? It'll be easy-peasy-lemon-squesy!" Pinkie squealed.

"Oh dear, Pinkie having a foal is not easy-peasy-lem-whatever." Twilight protested, knowing Pinkie would still think so.

"Well, it'll still be FUN!" shouted Pinkie. They started to discuss how much responsibility it would take to raise a foal, especially if it were to inherit Pinkie's enthusiasm. Before long they're talk had to come to an end as the day grew dark. They said their goodbyes and Pinkie left. Flash acompanied Twilight on the balcony looking up at the stars.

"Ahh, Luna has done a great job." Twilight sighed. Flash noticed something was off.

"Twilight, is something wrong?" Flash asked.

"Oh, its nothing." Twilight said, not wanting to worry Flash.

"It most certainly not nothing. I can tell something's wrong." Flash said, as Twilight started to tear up.

"It's just.." Twilight cried as she hid her face in his chest. "I just, I just don't know if I'm ready to be a parent." she addmited.

"Oh. Twilight, I know for sure that you are going to be a fine mother. You of all ponies would be the perfect pony to mother a foal." Flash stated truely believing it.

"Thanks, I needed that." Twilight said as she stoped crying, wiped the tears, and they climed into bed. "Goodnight to the best fiance in Equestria."

"Goodnight, my special somepony." Flash said putting a wing around her. They cuddled for a bit and then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A Once in a Life-Time Comet

The rest of the pregnancy was mostly uneventful, aside from Apple Jack having her tripplet earthponies, fillies Golden Delicious and Red Delicious, and colt Apple Tree. Gilda and Blueblood's egg hatched, yielding a male griffin- in which they named Royalblood. Also, there was Fluttershy, having her second filly, Birdsong, who didn't cry when she was born, but sang, or at least tried to. But then there was the mood swings, in which nearing the nine month mark this happened.

"Flash, am I fat?" Twilight asked feeling hideously fat.

"Well... you are pregnant." Flash said trying not to hurt her feelings, but it was too late.

"Uh, you're the one who did this to me!" Twilight yelled. "And then you had the guts to call me fat. But I'll be back."

Twilight actually went to Canerlot via train to talk with Celestia, asking her to banish Flash to anywhere but Equestria. She denied of course saying that she would only banish a power hungry villian. Twilight tried to say he was a villian, but she said calling a princess fat does not make anypony a villian, and that she probably misinterpreted him. Twilight later went home sobbing. She wept on Flash's shoulder, saying "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't really want you to be sent to the moon.". He forgave her, knowing that it was just the mood swings. But then there was the day.

"Ahh, I miss these moments." Twilight said laying in a red and white checkered blanket eating one of her latest cravings- a pickled cookie with a dab of sour cream on top.

"Honestly, I don't know how you eat that." Flash joked as she devoured the last two of the dozen he brought. The two cuddled when suddenly a small cyan pegasus flew over them as did a rainbow blur and another blue pegasus flew by seconds after the first followed by, shouting.

"Wingstrong! You get back here now!" Roared non other than Rainbow Dash

"Mom! I swear I dint do it! I dint but the widow!" Wingstrong yelled, meaning- Mom! I swear I didn't do it! I didn't bust the window!

"Well, so much for a peacef-" Flash was cut off by a small herd of earthponies racing by.

"I win!" Apple Jack's son- Apple Tree yelled as he crossed a make-shift finsh line, made by a few twigs. Then he tripped over one of the sticks, and fell face first.

"Ahhh!" Twilight gasped in pain.

"Hey! I shud be da one say dat. I fell." Apple Tree said, meaning- Hey! I should be the one to say that. I fell.

Flash noticed water running down her legs. "Oh! Help! Princess Twilight is in labor!" Flash called as Rainbow rushed over.

"Three weeks early?!" Rainbow questioned.

"No!" Twilight gasped "Of couse now! Flash come on!" Twilight screamed as she took to the sky. Soon the couple reached the local hospital.

"Princess Twilight is in labor!" Flash yelled as they walked in.

"Dr. Labrin D. Livery, we need your assistance. Paging Dr. Labrin D. Livery!" The receptionist called through the intercom. Within minutes the doctor was there and all her friends showed up, including the royals in Canterlot and the Crystal Empire(Spike sent a note-Twilight is in labor- to Celestia who teleported to Cadence, told her and the three pirncesses and they're families teleported over). Only Celestia and Flash were allowed in the room, mainly because they couldn't deny Celestia entry.

"Why does this hurt so much?!" Twilight screamed, and sobbed at the same time.

"You will be ok." Flash tried to comfort her.

"I might but you won't! Celestia please do something with him! He's the one who did this to me!" Twilight cried.

"No. You wouldn't want to hurt the father of your foal, besides, I know you don't mean that. I said the same things but afterwards I knew I didn't mean them." Celestia admonished her.

"But please make it stop!" Twilight pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't." Celestia frowned.

"Ahh!" Twilight screamed one last time then the sounds of a foal followed.

"Congrats. Its a filly." The doctor handed a small lavender pegasus filly with a black mane to Twilight.

"She's perfect, like a comet that you see once in a life-time." Twilight teared up.

"That's it! Comet Star Sentry!' Flash exclaimed. "If it's ok with you, my love."

"Of course, I love it. Just as I love you. I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Twilight kissed Flash passionately.

"Gaaa!" the little Comet Star said.


	5. Chapter 5

Echo and Arcane belong to Bluecatcinema!

Chaspter 5- Suprise! Guests

The three soon went home only to be scared skinless when the opened the door.

"Happy Birthday and Late Foal Shower Party!" Pinkie screamed.

"Ahh!" Flash and Twilight said in unison.

"Blugha." Comet giggled.

"We already have everything we need, Twilight made sure of that." Flash said.

"Darling, this is for stuff you don't need, but would be good to have." Rarity explained as Twilight and Flash entered the castle, Flash carrying Comet. As they entered, they saw everypony was in attendace, even Blueblood and Gilda. The now two year old Loving Heart trotted over to to Twilight and Flash.

"Can I hold her?" she asked.

"Hey Heart?' Hummingbird asked.

"Yeah, Dad?" Loving Heart a.k.a. 'Heart' wondered what her dad wanted. At that point the mirror Twilight had been trusted with began to glow.

"Here." Twilight handed Comet to Flash and raced over to the mirror. "What the hay?" she wondered as a very familiar pony stepped out of the mirror. "Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight mused.

"Yeah, it's me, but its Sunset Shimmer-Alchemy." Sunset deadpanned.

"I thought you were going to stay in the mirror world?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah b-" Sunset was cut of by two more figures coming through the portal.

"Who are they?" Twilight asked.

"Well, they are my husband and son." Sunset smiled. She pointed to a charcoal coated white maned bat-pony with small spectacles and a black star cutie mark.

"Hello, your highnesses. I am Echo Hyperion Alchemy. And I'm sorry to say that I broke into Canterlot Castle and went through the portal eight years ago." The threstral said in british accent. Then Sunset Shimmer-Alchemy pointed to a two year old threstral like Echo, but with a silver and black mane and green eyes like Sunset.

"And this is our son, Arcane Alchemy." Sunset said, smiling.

"Hello. I'm a nightcrawler." Arcane smiled, taking Sunset's accent.

"Honey, I thought we talked about this. Your a nightcrawler is not the first thing you say to ponies. They might not like you just for that." Sunset admonished him, quietly.

"Oh, sorry Mother." Arcane said.

"It's ok, just remember next time." Sunset said.

"Yes, mother." Arcane said, apperantly very ahead of normal foals his age in speach.

"Well aren't you a cutie." Twilight said to Arcane, in which made him blush.

"Twilight, can I talk to you and the other royals in private?" Sunset asked clearly concerned.

"Of course, come on mares, and stallion." Twilight beconed for Sunset, Echo, and the six into her private quarters for further discussion. As they entered the room Sunset informed Rarity, A.J, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow about what she had done in the mirror world.

"You really turned into a raging she-demon?!" Rarity asked, stunned.

"You sound like me. Misguided evil at first, then helpful good after battling, losing to, then talking to Twilight." Starlight said.

"That doesn't soound fun." Pinkie frowned. "But there was another me?! Was she FUN?!" Pinkie screamed.

"That is totally awesome! Except for the part about taking over Equestria, by making that high school your evil minions." Rainbow mused.

"Sounds scary." Fluttershy hid behind the others.

"Yeah I did some pretty bad things and almost destroyed Canterlot High." Sunset said solomly.

"Yah mean Can-ter-lot Castle?" Apple Jack asked.

"No, and not the point, the point is Twilight helped me earn everyone's forgiveness, along with the mirror you guys." Sunset said. "And now I know that with enough effort, and enough time I would evenually be forgiven." Sunset said.

"What is Celestia's name?!" Rainbow said as Sunset started glowing. Soon she was totally encased in the strange light. Then all of a sudden Celestia appeared out of no where. Afterwards, the light vasnished, and to everypony's amazement there stood Sunset... as an alicorn.

"What happened?" Sunset asked, wings out which showed that they faded red. "Ahhh!" she screamed as she saw her wings. "What the..." She said as she stared in amazement.

"Well, well. Heh." Celestia grinned. She gave Twilight a knowing glance. "Twilight, you know what I said about there there being a special magic in your crown?" Celestia turned to Twilight. "And that only somepony with the special magic could harness it?" Celestia looked at Sunset.

"Yes, why, princess?" Twilight looked at Sunset and then at Celestia.

"Well Mrs. Alchemy would you please try to exract that magic?" Celestia looked at Sunset, who was looking at Echo, who was looking at her.

"Sure." Sunset said consentrating hard on Twilight's crown. Soon her signature teal magic color spread to the crown, and out came a small emrald green sun-shaped element. "Um... thats new." Sunset stared as suddenly a necklace appeared around her neck. Then the element took control and embedded itself in the necklace.

"May I present, Princess Sunset Shimmer-Alchemy, wielder of the Element of Forgiveness." Celestia anounced.

"I thought there would be a place for Sunset. After all, to beat the Sirens, we needed her." Twilight smiled.

"Indeed, Twilight." Celestia smiled at Twilight.

"It's kind of like when we found my Element of Courage still in the Tree." Starlight said. After that, everypony heard screams coming from the throne room.

"Arcane?!" Sunset and Echo flew up and out of the room, only for Sunset to fall, and start running by hoof.

"Comet, Flash?!" Twilight gasped as she teleported to the throne room. Soon all were in the throne room due to the shrieks. Arcane flew over to Echo and Sunset. Heart went over to Fluttershy and Hummingbird. Twilight went over to Flash, who was holding Comet. Starlight found Rogue Comet holding their year old son, Glowing Moon, a unicorn colt who had Starlight's hiar color and Rogue's haphazard hair style and gray coat color.

"Now, what has everypony so scared?" Celestia asked partialy upset, because she saw nothing, but the screams got young parents very worried.

"That throne over there rose up out of nowhere, with Arcane on it. Good thing he is a bat-pony, he flew down." Soarin' stated.

"He's not a bat-pony, he's a threstral!" Echo yelled annoyed that ponies keep calling him and his son bat-pony.

"It's ok, Echo, calm down." Sunset told Echo as she walked up to him.

"Oh, I see, Sunset that is your throne." Twilight mused.

"Honey, why is it that your mirror world friend came through the portal a unicorn, but is now an alicorn?" Flash asked Twilight.

"Ok! Everypony, look at me!" Twilight got everpony's attention. "You see Sunset is now Princess Sunset Shimmer wielder of the Element of Forgiveness." Twilight explained.

"Sunset Shimmer-Alchemy." Sunset corrected.

"Why can't anypony get it right, your my wife, you have my last name." Echo complianed.

"It'll be okay, I told you, after a while ponies will learn." Sunset nuzzled Echo.

"You know, it's your positiviy that is one of the most admirable traits about you, love." Echo kissed Sunset passionately.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Sunset said after their kiss.

"Well, Sunset, want to see something neat close up? You haven't see it since you were under my tutulage." Celestia offered.

"Sure, princess." Sunset said.

"None of that now. To you I'm Celestia." Celestia smiled as they walked outside, Echo and Arcane following.

"Watch, Arcane. Celestia is going to set the sun." Sunset lifted Arcane onto her head, where he then wraped his leathery wings around her horn. They all witnessed the setting of the sun. Soon Celestia continued setting the sun, ever so slowly, but walked away. While she walked away she beconed and Arcane followed, leaving the couple to have a moment alone.

"You know, the sunset is truely a beauty, but nothing compaired to the beauty of the Sunset sitting next to me." Echo wraped his wing around her.

"Hmm..." Sunset said as she leaned on Echo.

"What?" Echo noticed that she had heard him but was lost in thought.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking." Sunset said.

"Well, what ever about?" Echo mused.

"Oh, just the usual- you, Arcane..." Sunset trailed off in thought, again.

"No, it's not the usual, because now you can't stop thinking about it. It's abviously very important to you as of now." Echo said, knowing something was up.

"Well, if you want to know so bad..." Sunset was interupted by Echo.

"And I do." Echo said as she was talking.

"... It's acually two things. One- This isn't the important one. What if Cross comes through the portal? We both know he escaped his jail cell. So what if he comes back? Two- This is about the now. You know how much fun it is raising Arcane. And to think, he's already two." Sunset told Echo.

"Are you suggeting we have another?" Echo inquired.

"Mm-hmm." Sunset smiled, hoping Echo would agree.

"Well, it has been an exiting mission, raising Arcane. I don't see why not." Echo smiled.

"Wonderfull!" Sunset said louder than she wanted, so loud in fact, even the ponies in the castle could hear.

"I wonder what has mother so ralled, railled, riled up about. Oh, whatever that word is." Arcane wondered.

"Well, I hope it is good." Twilight mused. Little did she know, it was going to be a handful. But, that is beside the point. They all saw how fast little Arcane was growing, and little Star was doing the same.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Echo and Arcane Alchemy and the Shadow Stalkers belong to Bluecatcinema!**_

Chapter 6- Second Born (Once again, a chapter to shine a little more light on the Alchemy family.)

"Mmm, morning, Echo." Sunset smiled. She soon slid out of the wing of her husband. Her pet pheonix she got from Celestia as a gift when she became a princess, flew onto her desk.

"Sparkling Fire, calm down." she said as she felt something crawling up her leg and onto her back. "What the..." She said as she looked back.

"Gotcha!" Echo said as his crystals trapped her to the bed. "I win." he smiled as Sunset struggled to get up.

"Okay, okay. Now let me up." Sunset smiled.

"I don't think so." Echo smirked as his crystals formed a small tentacle.

"No! No! Not this again! Ahhhh!" Sunset gigled as the tentacle tickled her.

"Ha ha! I've got you now!" Echo said as he flew off the bed and onto the dresser next to it.

"Ok! Ok! I give!" Sunset gigled. Echo released her as the tentacle disapated.

"That never gets old." Echo smiled.

"Well, we should get Arcane, its time for his teachings." Sunset said.

"Ahh, yes, love. Time for his lessons from yours truely." Echo said climing of the dresser and into the doorway. "This is such a quaint little town, Ponyville is."

"Indeed." Sunset agreed. They walked into Arcane's room to find the little colt at his desk, reading a book.

"Bonjour, fils. Pr t vous lancer enseignements?" Echo asked. Translation- 'Hello, son. Ready to start your teachings?' (French)

"En effet." Arcane beamed. Translation- 'Indeed.' (French)

"Pouvons-nous arr ter de parler fran ais?" Sunset asked. Translation- 'Can we stop speaking french?' (French)

"Por supuesto, madre." Arcane smiled. Translation- 'Of course, mother.' (Spanish)

"Ingl s, no espa ol." Sunset clarified. Translation- 'English, not Spanish.' (Spanish)

"Ok, lets get ready." Echo announced. They began the teachings and kept on, only small breaks- Arcane wanted to keep at it-, until lunch time, and they ate.

"Mmm. That was good, I love blueberries." Sunset said.

"And aparently acorns, daffodils, strawberries, and daisies." Echo joked. "Why are you so hungry?"

"I don't know. But do you know what day tomorrow is?'' Sunset smiled.

"Why our anniversary, of course." Echo beamed.

"Indeed. But right now, it is nap time for me." She said as she yawned. When she yawned her wings came out and almost hit Echo.

"Ahhh! Sunset, what happened?" Echo freaked out.

"Sorry, still getting used to these things. Imagine being a unicorn for 24 years, then getting a set of wings." Sunset yawned, again, losing balance.

"Love!" Echo said catching her as she fell.

"Nice catch." Sunset said, standing back up.

"Are you ok?" Echo asked.

"Yeah, mother, you seem... off." Arcane walked over to his mother.

"I'm fine." Sunset smiled weakly.

"I think you need to see a doctor." Echo said.

"I think I need to see a bed. I'm taking a nap." Sunset said.

"Ok, Arcane time to get back to your studies." Echo said.

"Just don't over-work yourself, Arcane." Sunset added.

"I won't, mother." Arcane laughed. Echo and Arcane went to the study and Sunset went to her and Echo's bedroom.

'Could something be wrong with me? I was really hungry, tired, and felt plain out off. I just don't know. Maybe I should see a doctor.' Sunset thought. 'Wait, I was like this when I was pregnant with Arcane. No, I'm not pregnant. Am I?' she though as she fell asleep. Meanwhile, in the study.

"Father, is mother alright?" Arcane asked.

"I'm sure she will be fine." Echo said.

"Ok, if you say so. So, what next?" He asked.

"Mathmatics or practice your powers? Which one?" Echo asked. "Like I have to ask." he added.

"Practice my powers, of course." Arcane laughed. Arcane practiced using Echo's powers, microcrystals, of which he got by just touching his father. His father's power was to control little microcrystals with the swipe of a hoof or wing, but Arcane's power was completely different. He could touch any nightcrawler, they would see some of their memories, and he would be able to use their powers. Soon Sunset woke up.

"Afternoon, boys." Sunset smiled.

"Afternoon, my love." Echo smiled, walking over to her.

"Afternoon, mother." Arcane waved.

"Echo, I'm going to the doctor in thirty minutes, ok. I decided to take your advice." Sunset said.

"Well, we'll come too. I'd like to be there to see if anything is wrong with you, and Arcane could use a break." Echo said.

"Very well." Sunset said as she went into the kitchen and got three daffodil and daisy sandwitches. "Hungry?" she said.

"Indeed/En effet." Echo and Arcane said together. Sunset handed out the sandwitches, they ate, and went to the doctor.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Echo asked.

"Echo, calm down I'm sure its nothing." Sunset said.

"Umm, Mrs. Alchemy, you are not ill, but there is indeed something up." The doctor said.

"What is it?!" Echo asked.

"Echo, calm down, it's ok." Sunset said.

"You're pregnant." The doctor smiled.

"You see, it's not- wait what?!" Sunset gasped.

"Yay! I'm gonna be a big brother!" Arcane yelled.

"Well, that certainly is something." Echo said.

"Another foal?" Sunset asked.

"Indeed." the doctor said.

"Oh dear." Echo said, fainting.

"Echo?!" Suset said.

"Mr. Alchemy?" Nurse Redheart came in.

"Hmm, last time it was the other way around." Sunset said.

"Dad?" Arcane asked. "Mother, will he be okay?" He wondered.

"He'll be fine, sweetie. He's just a little shell-shocked right now." Sunset explained. "Are you excited about getting a new brother or sister. They will have powers, too."

"Of course! I hope it's a brother." Arcane said.

"We'll see. For now lets wait for you father-" Sunset was cut off by Echo groaning.

"Ugh, my love, I just had the wierdest dream. You were-" Echo was cut off by Sunset.

"I was pregnant?" Sunset asked, wearing a smile.

"Yeah, h-how'd you know?!" Echo gasped. "Wait a second, it wasn't a dream was it?''

"No, no it wasn't." Sunset replied. "We're gonna be parents!"

"Again." Arcane corrected.

"Yes, yes, again. We won't forget about you, Archy." Sunset smiled.

"Whomever nick-named him that?" Echo asked.

"I just did." Sunset replied.

"Ok, then let's get you home. Arcane, come along, we're going home. Thank you for that analysis, doctor." Echo said.

"Much abliged." the doctor smiled.

"Good luck." Nurse Redheart said. The Alchemy family went home and had Sunset go to bed. Sunset wasn't complaining, as she was tired. Arcane kept saying things about his mother having a bedtime too. The pregnancy lasted a little shorter than expected. On the tenth month Sunset and Echo were on a night stroll, watching Arcane catch fire flies.

"Mother, Mother! I caught two more! Look Father!" Arcane squeled.

"I see. How many are there now?" Echo asked.

"Umm, I caught three, then two, then one, then four, and now two. That makes twelve." Arcane smiled.

"Oooh!" Sunset gasped.

"No, that's the right answer." Arcane said, as liquid ran down Sunset's legs.

"Arcane run to Twilight's castle and tell her there to come here we need help, use the crystals!" Echo said as Arcane use his dark blue crystals to transport him to the castle. "It'll be ok, my love. Twilight is coming, she's coming." Echo said as he offered Sunset his hoof. She held it tightly, Echo screaming in his mind. In a few minutes there was a bright flash, and Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, Aj, Fluttershy, and Pinkie were there.

"Oh, good, you're here." Sunset said through gritted teeth.

"I need help getting her to Ponyville's health care facility! Quickly!" Echo yelled.

"Okay, I'll teleport you and Sunny-" Twilight tried to say.

"Do NOT call me that!" Sunset screamed.

"You and Sunset." Twilight finished. "Rarity, you get Arcane, the rest, teleport yourselves." Twilight said as her horn lit up, and in a second, she, Echo, and Sunset were gone. In the hospital Sunset's screaming was heard. As her screams reached a cresendo, they stopped abruptly, followed by the cries of a newborn foal.

"Congrats, its a filly." said Dr. Laybrin D. Livery, handing Sunset an filly threstral with Echo's coat, and Sunset mane and tail style, only yellow and white. The foal looked up at Sunset with green eyes.

"I've always wanted a little filly." Sunset said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I was wondering, why do they say your middle intial?" Arcane asked.

"Well because my brother works here too; His name is Dr. Laybrin Eugene Livery. My name is Dr. Laybrin Dalton Livery. That is why, young one." Dr. L. D. L. said.

"Back on subject... what will you call her? Celestia said as she walked in the room.

"Thank you for coming, your highness.'' Echo bowed.

"Echo, we've been over this, your a prince now, that means no bowing or such." Celestia said firmly.

"Heh-hem." Sunset looked at them. "As Celestia said, back on subject," Sunset qouted Celestia's earlier words, "we are naming her Mystic, Mystic Alchemy." Sunset finished. Mystic eyes wisped over.

"Wha... huh? My love, look at her eyes." Echo said.

"You know what this means, right? Ahhhh!" Sunset screamed, again.

"There's another!" the doctor shouted.

"Another?!" Echo asked/screamed. In a few moments the doctor handed Sunset a threstral filly with the same everything except mane and tail colors. Her mane and tail colors were red and white.

"What will you call this one?" Celestia asked, Mystic pulling her hair as she laid in her arms. "What is it with foals and my hair?"

"My love, I believe we should go with the runner up name." Echo said taking the second foal from her mother.

"Ok, what is the runner up name?" Celestia asked, taking her hair from Mystic, only to be yanked back by the not-so-innocent filly.

"Whismic Alchemy her name shall be." Echo said proudly as her eyes wisped over. A small crysal spike appeared next to Celestia.

"My lord! What is this?!" Celestia asked with a hint of strictness in her voice.

"Sorry about that your majesty, they are nightcrawlers.'' Echo said putting the foals in a clear crystal sphere. As he did that Celestia got a letter via Spike.

"Hurry back, something came through the portal and asked where Sunset, Echo, and Arcane are." Celestia read out loud.

"Sterling?!" Echo and Sunset asked. Echo raced to the side of Sunset closest to the door.

"Arcane get behind me! Sunset don't let the nurses take Whismic or Mystic! I'm prepared for what he pulled last time." Echo yelled and the nurses screamed at the sudden outburst of the usually quiet threstal.

"You know who came through the portal?! Why are you shouting orders, its not like this guy tried to kill you." Celestia said as Echo and Sunset stared at her. "Oh."

"Echo, maybe its the Shadow Stalkers..." Sunset was cut off by Celestia.

"The what now?!" Celestia gasped. "You ponies just know everypony, huh?"

"... You know they were upset about us leaving. I don't see why they wouldn't, little Snow was so upset about seeing Arcane leave, she was crying." Sunset said as she clung to the infants.

"You know very well who it..." Echo began.

"I need to see Echo Alchemy, now let me through!" said a very familiar voice.

"Atorias?!" Echo shouted.

"Echo?! Where are you? I heard Sunset was in the hospital! Whats wrong with... oh. Congradulations." the huge dragon/pony gasped as he entered the room.

"Arty where ya at?" A familiar zebra called.

"Oh, great. We're in here Wave." Sunset groaned as Wave the zebra with ''Z" on chest in shaped like a zebra head, cutie mark of a microphone entered the room. "C'mon, babe, they're in here."

"Coming Wave." Called Atorias's, Elatha, a dracony with a black coat and blue scales, a long, finned tail, and two horns on her head that curved back. She had green-blue eyes and claws, and also her eight-year-old dracony daughter, Snow, who looked like her but with ice blue scales was following close behind.

"Mom, its Arcane!" Snow called. "Senra c'mon, here is the little colt I've been telling you about! My, he's grown."

"Mother who are these people?" Arcane asked as he peeked out from behind Echo.

"My, is that Arcane, sheesh he's grown." Elatha, who was about six months pregnant, said.

"Oh my, how thou hath grown." said a pegasus with a light green coat and dark green mane, light blue eyes and a red curtain cutie mark.

"So we've heard, Willow." Sunset rolled her eyes. "Where's Moana? And you and Wave made up?" Sunset looked at Elatha.

"Yeah." she grinned as she rubbed her swollen belly and Wave wrapped his hoof around her.

A unicorn with a light blue coat a dark blue mane, gray eyes and a cutie mark of a tear drop came in. "Come now Senra, don't be shy. Hello Sunset, Echo, and Arcane."

A teal pegasus with a short deep green mane, and light blue-gray eyes was being carried in by an extremely large earth pony with a dirty white coat, short black mane, dark blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a red and white striped flag with a blue square with white stars in the left top hoof corner. His name was Nano.

"Congradulations, Mr. and Mrs. Alchemy." Nano said as the pegasus, supposedly named Senra, flew of his back.

"Snow, where are the foal? Ooooh! Tree foal!" Senra flew over to Sunset, but was caught by Echo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- First Day of School

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! First day of school! C'mon you guys!'' Star yelled as she ran by her parent's room. Yes, the first day of school had arrived, little Star was more than ready. She was definately like her mother in this aspect. "C'mon! I'm gonna be late!"

"Late? More like an hour early!" Flash said as he stumbled out of bed. "Honey, it's the first day of school." Flash smiled as he woke Twilight.

"You don't think I know that. Star, if you wake Spike up, he's gonna be grumpy." Twilight said as she whatched the teen dragon shift in his sleep, wings out.

Star stopped in her tracks, "Oops, sorry." she said as she looked at Spike.

"It's okay, just put the pony in the penguin, and fly the twig." Spike mumbled in his sleep.

"Are you sure I can wake him up?" Star joked.

"Well, ... don't try." Twilight rebuted.

"Whatever. C'mon!" Star called as she dashed out of the room. The young unicorn had already packed her bag, made her lunch, and got ready. It was an hour before her freinds would pick her up. "Daddy, do you think I am fast enough to join the track team?" Star ran over to her father as fast as she could.

"She's definately your daughter." Twilght joked.

"Sure, if you put your mind to it." Flash told Star.

"I just can't wait to learn!" Star yelled.

"You were saying?" Flash joked.

Soon, the hour was up and three ponies came to take her to school.

"Hi Elegance." She said to a white unicorn filly with an ocean blue mane and mint green eyes.

"I told you, Mom wants you to call me Ellie." Elegance said.

"How is Rarity?" Star asked.

"She just got alot of new clients, from the fashion show a week ago- Schoolfoal Chic." Ellie explained

"Ugh, fashion is all you guys ever talk about." Said a cyan pegasus colt. He had a blue mane with a red streak and he had teel eyes.

"That is because we're girls, unlike you Wingstrong." Ellie said.

"Whatever." Wingstrong said.

"What about me?!" A pink earth pony with a dark pink mane and pink eyes said.

"We could never forget you Bologna Sandwich." Star rolled her eyes.

"I know! I know! I know!" Said Pinkie Pie's son, Bologna.

"Hey, guess what." Wingstrong said as they left.

"What Wing?" The others chorused.

"I beat mom in a race yesterday." Wing beamed.

"Really?" Ellie raise a brow.

"Yeah, why don't you believe me?" Wing asked.

"I believe ya!" Bologna yelled.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that Rainbow Dash is the fastest flyer in Equestria." Ellie laughed.

"Are you sure you beat her, not that she let her son win." Star asked.

"Oh. I guess you might be right, Star." Wingstrong realised. They would've gone to the Alchemy's if they hadn't already moved to the Crystal Empire, so they went to Sweet Apple Acres. Three ponies came out.

"Hey Golden Delicious." Star said to a lime green earth pony filly with a yellow mane and gold eyes.

"Hello Gold." Ellie said as a brown earth pony colt and a forest green mane walked up the path. The colt also had eyes that matched his coat.

"Apple Tree!" Wing yelled as he tackled him.

"Apple, Wing, would you two mature enough to know when to play and when to behave." Called a bright red earth pony filly with dark red mane and teel eyes.

"Red Delicious, what took you so long? And we were just playin'." Wing said sporting a frown.

"Well, I remembered my bag." Red said as the other two of the triplets raced into the house, and appeared seconds later with bags. They then went to Glowing Moon's house. He came out running, magicaly carrying his bag.

"Hey guys! Whatcha think we're gonna do today?"

"Don't know. Really want to find out. Let's GO!" Star said to the older unicorn.

"Hey, don't blow up in my face." Glow said.

"Alright, now to Birdie and Heart's." Star said. Soon they were at Fluttershy's cottege, as a older filly and a filly about the same age as Star and Ellie came out. Both were pegasi ponies, the older one was light pink and had a light blue mane and pink eyes. The younger one was light blue with a light pink mane and blue eyes.

"Hey Birdie." Ellie smiled. "Heart."

"Birdie. Heart." Star said trotting in place.

"Star do you have to go?" The younger one, Birdie asked.

"No, I just want to get out of here. We still have to get to school. Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Star said as she raced off.

"Hey wait up!" All the others chorused. Birdsong, Loving Heart, and Wingstrong took to the sky. Ellie, Red, Gold, Apple, and Bologna raced as fast as they could. Soon they all caught up to Star.

"Oh... my... gosh. How do you... run... so fast, Star?" Ellie asked, gasping for air.

"Easy. I really, really, really want to get there." Star smiled.

"Pff, who loves tah learn as much as yah do? Nopony." Apple asnwered his own question.

"Actually, there is somepony who loves to learn as much as me. Maybe even more." Star stated.

"Who?!" All the others chorused.

"Well, my mom, of corse." Star said.

"Whatever. Oh, hey, we're here." Wing said.

"At last, Ponyville schoolhouse. Let the learning begin." Star smiled. Soon the bell rang and eveypony was seated.

"Alright class, today will be test day- to see where you are in the subjects. Then you will get your first project. It'll be simple, since it is your first day." Cheerilee said as she passed out exams. The class was soon in the process of taking the exam. Within three hours the entire class had finished their tests. It was almost time to go home.

"Alright, now you will get a big piece of cardboard. Your assignment is to tape and label ten different kinds of leaves to it." Cheerilee said, giving them all one piece of cardboard. "Your parents should be waiting, class dismissed." She added. All the foals ran outside to their parents, shouting about their projects, except one. Star was outside at the playground. She was out collecting ten different looking leaves. When she was done she began her walk home. Since it was a small, quiet town, she was trusted to walk alone. When she got home her parents weren't home, but Spike was there to keep an eye on her, as he did when she was a foal.

"Hey Uncle Spike." Star smiled as she made her way to her room.

"Hey kiddo, you got any homework?" Spike asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Star joked.

"Touch ." Spike said.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Star said as she made her way to her room. In about thirty minutes she had finished her research and completed her project. Soon Spike called her down for dinner.

"So what are we having?" Star questioned.

"Daffadil and daisy sandwitches." Spike said.

"Ok." Star said. "Have you heard from Mom and Dad, yet?"

"Actually, I have. Your mom sent an urgent letter saying they wouldn't be able to be back for a few days, and something about a meeting with Chryssalis gone bad, but I dunno." Spike said as they ate their sandwitches.

"I hope it's not to bad." Star said, a little worried.

"Whatever it is your mom can handle it. She has delt with several difficult situations before. I mean, Equestria and Chryssalis's empire have a peace treaty, sooo yeah." Spike said, a little worried too.

"Wait don't you have to go to Canterlot tomorrow night 'til tomorrow afternoon. Where will I be?" Star questioned.

"With Rarity, Trenderhoof, and Elegance." Spike said.

"So that means I'll be at Ellie's house tomorrow!" Star squealled after she finished her sandwitch. Soon it was time to go to bed. The next day was indeed fun for her, as Elegance had told all of her friends and all of them had a sleep-over at Carousell Boutiqe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Cutie Mark Magic

"Mom, how old were you when you got your cutie mark?" Star inquired, as her family and herself were eating dinner. Earlier that day three of her twelve friends got their cutie marks. The triplets to be exact- Golden Delicious, Red Delicious, and Apple Tree. But there was something different about this group getting their cutie marks. As soon as they got them, Celestia was teleported to them, sometimes in the middle of a sumit, or a conversation. She was teleported there because as soon as they got their cutie marks, they figured out that they were elemets of the hidden Forest of Friendship, they were elements in what you would need in a good friend. But there was something more, when they got their cutie marks, magicly, they were alicorns. Alot of her friends already had their cutie marks. Royalblood was a griffon, so he didn't get one. But he was indeed an element, the Element of Good Behavior, as rediculuos as it sounds.

Princess Elegance- now a sky blue mane and like Celestia's, and her new wings faded sky blue. Her cutie mark was a dress with a crown beside it. She was the Elliement of Generousity, after her mother. She got her cutie mark when she designed her first dress all by herself, it was for Star. She was origionaly a unicorn.

Prince Wingstrong- his wings now faded red. His cutie mark was three lightning bolts, one was green, one was red, and one was blue. He was the Element of Loyalty, after his mom. He got his preforming his first rainboom, he did it with ease- acually better than his mother. He was origionaly a pegasus.

Princess Golden Delicious- now with a flowing mane of yellow(Flowing meaning alike Celestia's). Her new wings faded yellow and her eyes were gold. Her cutie mark was of a mug with apple cider in it. She got it helping her mother make some apple cider. She was the Element of Honesty, heir of her mother's element. She was origionaly an earth pony.

Princess Red Delicious- Had a dark red flowing mane. Her wings faded dark red and her eyes were teal. Her cutie mark was of a steaming apple pie. She got it helping Granny Smith make some apple pies. She was the Element of Faith. She was origionaly an earth pony.

Prince Apple Tree- his wings faded forest green. He was the Element of Trust. He got his cutie mark helping his Uncle Mac in the apple bucking season. It was of a tree with three apples on it. He was origionaly an earth pony.

Princess Loving Heart- had a cascading light blue mane. The filly's wings faded light blue. She was the Element of Hope. She got her cutie mark a couple years ago, and she got it when she saw a baby owl that had been learning to fly but fell. She flew up and put it in its nest, where the mama was about to fly down to help it. It was of a purple heart behind a red heart. She was origionaly a pegasus.

Prince Glowing Moon- his wings faded mint green. He was the Element of Courage. He got his cutie mark a year ago, standing up for his friends when they were insulted. It was of a group of many flowers. He was a unicorn.

Prince Solar Flame- Celestia's son, whom they had met and become friends with him and Orion(Luna and Constelation's son), and Shining Love Armor(Cadence and Shining Armor's daughter) at a sumit. He was a bright orange colt, with a mane that he could light on fire without using magic, which was other-wise red. His wings faded a flame red, and he had orange eyes. His cutie mark was a partialy cloud covered sun. He got it, as you could imagine, helping his mother raise the sun. He was the Element of Sharing. He was origionaly a unicorn.

"Well, I got it when I was a young filly, might I ask why?" Twilight wondered why her daughter brought up cutie marks all of a sudden.

"It's just that I'm eight and I still haven't gotten my cutie mark." Star explained.

"Oh. Well, you should wait and your cutie mark will apear soon. Just keep doing things you love. Oh, by the way, I'll start teaching you magic tomorrow." Twilight told Star.

"My baby girl, already starting magic school." Flash smiled.

"Ugh, Dad, I'm not a foal anymore." Star protested.

"Well, are you a mare?" Flash asked.

"Not yet." Star pouted as she realised where her father was going with this.

"Well then, your a little filly, my little filly." Flash said.

"Whatever." Star said, defeated. At that time the cutie mark map started glowing. A few seconds after that Rarity teleported into the room. Then after that, Rainbow flew in. Both of their flanks were glowing.

"Were to this time?" Rarity squealed.

"I hope its not some spiffy town. Those high-class ponies can get on my nerves." Rainbow said.

"Seems it wants you to go to... oh Canterlot." Twilight mused. "Sorry, Rainbow."

"Ugh, high-class know-it-alls here we come." Rainbow groaned.

"Ooh, Canterlot, maybe I can check up on Canterlot Boutique." Rarity said in awe.

"Do you have anypony to watch Wing and Ellie?" Star wondered.

"Ah, shoot!" Rainbow yelled,wondering what she was going to to with her son. Her husband was training the new Wonderbolts with Spitfire.

"Oh no! Trend will be in the Crystal Empire and Sweetie Belle will be in Rainbow Falls." Rarity panicked as she realised her husband was going to get some crystals to up the fashion style in their dresses, and her 18 year old sister was going to see her stallion friend.

They both smirked. "Hey Twilight..." They said in unison.

"Oh no, I can't take three foals, I barely handle one." Twilight gasped.

"Please. Trend will be in Rainbow Falls and Sweetie will be in the Crystal Empire. I mean that the other way around." Rarity pleaded.

"Fine. Star get a guest room ready. Elegance will bunk with you. Wingstrong will bunk in the guest room next to you guys." Twilight caved in.

"Yay!" Star squealed as she ran down the hall.

"Magic school still starts tomorrow!" Twilight called to Star. With that Rainbow and Rarity were off to get their kids. Soon they came back with their foals. The kids ran to Star's room to play. Rainbow and Rarity bid all adieu, flying to Canterlot.

"Hey honey have you seen the... what are they doing here?" Flash walked into the throne room.

"Rainbow and Rarity have to go to Canterlot. The cutie mark map sent them there. Its ok with you that they stay here for a few days, right?" Twilight explained.

"Can we talk about this in the other room?" Flash said as he walked out into the hall. Twilight followed him and they didn't know, but the kids put a glass cup to the door.

"What?" Twilight questioned.

"I wish you would have told me. We have enough to deal with, with Star being behind in magic, in fact not doing any magic at all. Twilight, we might have a unicorn daughter that can't use magic! Yet, instead of focusing on how to help her, you want to go and watch the kids of your friends! Twilight have you ever thought of how it must feel to be the only unicorn in school to not be able to use magic? Of course not because your the princess of magic!" Flash yelled, and the kids heard every bit of it, not that he knew. Star was in tears.

"Oh don't you disrespect my title! Star will learn soon enough. Sure, she's a little behind, but she will catch up, you watch!" Twilight argued, furious that her husband was using her title against her.

"Yet you look worried! Your not sure, I can tell." Flash said.

"Oh yes I am! Who are you to doubt me! Your my husband!" Twilight said over filled with rage.

"Oh now your lying to me. Your screaming at me that I doubt you! I'm starting to think I should have never proposed!" Flash said, little did he know, Star was listening. She was about to walk out when something amazing happened.

"That's it. I can't take it. They've never fought before. Never. I have to do something." Star said as there was a bright white flash of light. Soon she was in the hall in the middle of her parents, and for a second her horn glowed white and then stopped.

"Star what happed?" Flash asked.

"I-I don't kow." Star said as there was a bright flash and a certain princess of the sun showed up. As that happened, there was a bright light on her flank and the image of an ancient book appeared. In fact it was the personal ancient book of StarSwirl the Bearded's Magic.

"Star, your flank!" Elegance said as she walked out.

"Did I-" She looked at her cutie mark. "YES!"

"Awesome!" Wingstrong teleported out upon hearing all the commotion.

"Told you." Twilight smiled at Flash, who had teared up due to his little filly reaching the next milestone to becoming a mare. "Are you crying?" She smiled even wider

"... Liquid pride." Flash sniffed. Now he was dreading the day she got her first colt friend.

"Yes this is awesome!" Star exclaimed, then saw Celestia and bowed. "Your highness." She added

"None of that now, I am Celestia to you, and you are Princess Comet Star Sentry wielder of the Element of Magic, after your mother. Twilight you still wield the Element of Magic for the Tree of Harmony, Star wields the Element of Magic for the Forest of Friendship." Celestia presented a pink diamond-shaped element necklace, placed it on Star, and Star was enveloped in light. Soon the light faded to show Star with a flowing black mane with white dots and wings that faded black. Soon all of her friends knew and they all got there cutie marks with time.

Prince Bologna Sandwitch- his wings faded dark pink. His cutie mark was a red cake with two candles and four colorful streamers aroound it. He got it planning a 'You All Got Your Cutie Marks' party for all of his friends. He was the Element of Laughter. He was origionaly an earth pony.

Princess Birdsong- her mane was now flowing, and her wings faded light pink. Her cutie mark was of a single music note. She got it when she preformed in her first recital. She was the Element of Good Will. She was origionaly a pegasus.

Prince Orion- he was a black colt with white dots and a silver mane. he had eyes that matched his mane perfectly. His wings faded silver. His cutie mark was of a half moon with stars. He got it helping his mother raise the moon. He was the Element of Care. He was origionaly a unicorn.

Princess Shining Love Armor- who was a soft yellow filly with a baby blue mane and soft yellow eyes. Her wings faded baby blue, and her cutie mark was of three hearts. One was yellow, one was pink, and the other was purple. She was the Element of True Love. She was origionaly a unicorn.

Prince Arcane Alchemy- heir to his mother's Element of Forgiveness, Arcane got his cutie mark forgiving his sisters for making fun of his knowledge, his cutie mark being a single pony reading a book. His wing don't fade any color, thestral wings don't. He was originaly a thestral.

Princess Mystic Alchemy- her mane was a waterfall of yellow and white. Her wings didn't fade, she was a thestral. She represented the Element of Consideration. She got it helping a little foal reach an apple and it was of two ponies with interlocking forelgs.

Princess Whismic Alchemy- her red and white mane now cascaded down, and she was a thestral, so her wings didn't fade. She was the Element of Remembrance. She got it when she promised to always remember her pet blue bird who died. It was of a pony saying 'always'.

Soon Star was 14 and doing what Flash dreaded most, dating. '-'


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry, but I've had computer difficulties. My computer that has all of my chapters to all of my stories, has a corrupted account- probably from dying during an update. I am now waiting for the tech person I've sent it to, to fix it. It may not even be fixable, so that is a possibility. As of now I have uploaded all of the chapters I have on FanFiction. As soon as I have news I will post it to my Bio. I hope its fixed so that I'm able to share my stories with you. Sorry for the bad news.

-Rose


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9- A Little More Than A Friend

Wingstrong was walking through the park, just because, when he saw Star in a dress Elegance made. Wingstrong was 15 now, meaning Star was 14. He stopped in his tracks. She was out in the park, showing the girls her new dress, only because Ellie made her. She looked beautiful in that gown, to Wingstrong. He was mesmerized by her.

'She has never looked more beautiful. I mean, just, wow. That dress she's wearing, it looks beautiful on her.' Wing thought. After that he decided to go home, in Cloudsdale. He had never felt like this before. He figured it was just being to high in the air for to long. Once he got home he went to his room, wanting to think things over.

"Wing, get your flank down here, it's dinner time!" Rainbow Dash called up the stairs for the third time, but he just heard her because he was in a daze.

"Coming!" Wing yelled and teleported down stairs into the dining room. Rainbow came in levitating six plates of hayburgers, an apple each, and a small cupcake each.

"Umm, last I checked there was only three of us." Wing said as he sat at the table.

"Oh, sorry, forgot to tell you. Twilight, Flash, and Star are coming over for dinner." Rainbow said as there was a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be them." She smiled.

"Ok." Wing smiled. For some reason he was so excited about seeing Comet Star again. Then she walked in. He couldn't stop staring.

"Hey, Wing." Star smiled. No answer. "Wing?" Still no answer. "Wingstrong?" She asked again.

"O-oh, h-hi." Wing stuttered, unable to find words.

"So what are we having?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, what's on the menu?" Flash asked.

"Well we are having hayburgers, apples, and cupcakes." Soarin' said.

"Yeah, Soar and I made 'em ourselves." Rainbow smiled.

"Sounds good." Star smiled.

"Here." Wingstrong passed out all the trays, Star's first.

"Say, Wing, why is it you gave Star her's first? You always start at the ends of the table." Soarin' smirked, as Wing blushed.

"N-n-no reason." Wing said.

"Suuure." Soarin' said.

"Daaad! Please stop." Wing begged, using his light blue colored magic to lift his sandwich. Soon they all started and finished eating, and Twilight, Flash, and Star had to leave.

"I bid you all adieu." Twilight said.

"I'm not sure what she just said but, goodbye." Flash smiled.

"Goodbye, Wingstrong." Star smiled, unbeknown to her about his crush.

"Uhhh, g-goodbye." Wingstrong stuttered, as the door closed.

"Wing, whats wrong? You barely ate, and you love hayburgers." Rainbow wondered.

"I don't know. It's just seeing Star, I couldn't find words, couldn't focus, couldn't do anything. I just got this weird feeling in my stomach." Wing explained.

"A fuzzy, warm, feeling?" Rainbow smirked.

"Honey, are you going where I think your going with this?" Soarin' asked, also wearing the same smirk.

"Yes, that's it, why?" Wingstrong said.

"Oooh! Yes Soarin' that's where I'm going! Wing's got at crush on Star!''

"I-I do?'' Wing asked, surprised.

"Ohh yeah, you got it bad for her. You gotta tell her.'' Soarin' said. "I was friends with your mom for a long time. Then I told her I loved her, and here we are. You have to tell her." Soarin' explained.

"Ok I'll tell her after school. Don't even think about embarrassing me, got it?" Wing raised his brow.

"Yes, sir!" Soarin' mock saluted.

Rainbow elbowed him. "Don't worry, honey, we won't even be there." Rainbow said. "Right, Soarin'?" she glared at Soarin'.

"Uhh, right, honey." Soarin' eyes shifted left to right. The next day, after school Wingstrong made his way to Star, who was talking to Ellie and Shine(Shining Armor and Cadence decided to go see their sister/sister-in-law).

"Hey Star, can we uhh, can we talk... alone." Wing blushed.

Yeah, sure." Star said, noting the serious look on his face. Shine and Ellie saw it to, as they walked away.

"Ooooh. He's definitely in love with her." Shine giggled.

"How can you tell, Shine?" Ellie questioned.

"Hmph, you forgot, huh? Element of True Love, and daughter of the princess who can spread love." Shining Love Armour said, flatly.

"Ohhh yeah, heh, sorry." Ellie said. Meanwhile Star was being lead away by Wing.

"Sooo, Star, I was wondering. Do you want to take a flight with me? Just us?" Wing blushed.

"Wingstrong Dash, are you asking me out on a date?" She said, a little louder than intended. The girls just giggled when they heard her.

"Yeah, I guess it was a bad idea." Wing frowned and went to walk away, when Star kissed him on the cheek. That made him blush redder than the streak in his mane and tail.

"I never said 'no'. Of course I'll go. I mean what's the worst that could happen, us not working out? We'll always be friends." Star smiled.

"Right. We'll always be friends." Wing echoed. Star and Wing flew up into the skies. It was close to sunset, and a beautiful sunset at that. Soon they ate on a fairly large cloud. Then they just laid down and relaxed on said cloud.

"This has been fun." Wing smiled.

"Yeah, it has." Star beamed. They found themselves looking in each other's eyes.

"Has anypony ever told you that you have very beautiful blue eyes?'' Wing said.

"No, no pony has." Star said.

"Well then, let myself be the first." Wing smiled.

"You're too sweet." Star smiled. And there they were, gazing into the other ones eyes, their muzzles getting closer. And then they kissed. For a moment, the world stopped, for the both of them. They were just in their own little words, just them. When they broke apart both were blushing.

"Wow." Star said.

"That just happened, didn't it?" Wing asked.

"Yeah it did, and I don't regret it." Star smiled.

"Me neither." Wing smiled back. They just laid there on the cloud. Wing put his hoof on Star's. Soon, it was eight.

"Is it really eight? Oh my god! I gotta go! Sorry Wing, my overbearing dad has my curfew set at eight fifteen! Bye!" Star said.

"Bye, love you." Wing said.

"Love you, too." Star kissed him on the lips. "Bye!" She added as she flew away.

"She's the one, Wing, she's the one." He smiled as he told himself that. After that, he went home.

"Sooo, how was it? What'd you do? What happened? Tell us!" Rainbow rushed over to him.

"Well, babe, based on how the date lasted from four-thirty to eight, I'd say something happened. Now spill." Soarin' grinned.

"Well, we went for a fly, ate on a cloud, laid on that cloud." Wingstrong said this last part really fast. "And kissed." He blushed.

"You what?!" Rainbow and Soarin' said at the same time.

"On the first date?!" Rainbow gasped, shocked.

"Oh my gosh, son!" Soarin' yelled.

"Are you crazy?! You don't kiss a young mare on the first date!" Rainbow yelled.

"Oh, don't tell me how to live my life! And what can I say, she's the one." Wing said.

"I guess he's right, I mean it is his life, he should life it how he wants to." Soarin' softened up.

"Hmph, whatever. Just no grand goals for the next seven years!" Rainbow gave up arguing.

"MOM!" Wing yelled.

"What?!" Rainbow yelled in response.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you just said that!" Wingstrong said as he teleported to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10- First and Only

"...Star?! How long have you been at this?!" Flash yelled as his daughter and her friends Red, Royal, Apple, Flame, Glow, Orion, and Whis along with Star's coltfriend Wing were on the Guard's Crystal Empire course. Ellie, Shine, and Mystic were cheering them on while Gold, Bologna, Arcane, Heart, and Birdie were spectating. As of now they were on the magic arena, trying to feld each other using only their magical and psychological entities.

"Not now Daddy, we're busy. We're sparring, compelling our magical abilities to the maximum possible capacity. We're reaching new capabilities." Star said making a small effort to defeat Red.

"Some of us don't need to train!" Glow yelled as Red sat down in the shade.

"How are you able to do this so easily?!" Apple inquired.

"Well, I can't help it if I'm full of magic! Hello! Hidden Forest of Friendship Element of MAGIC!" Star laughed.

"Well you obviously don't get that from me." Flash joked.

"Yeah, and I obviously don't get my athletic abilities from Mom, either." Star said.

"Just between us, truer words were never spoken." Flash laughed, causing Star to roll her eyes and laugh. "But still, how long have you guys been at this? Too long is not good for you. Yes, guards need to be ready for anything, be strong, but they also have to know when to stop."

"Oh, we've only been at this fooooor... eight hours, twenty-six minutes, and oh, twenty-seven minutes." Star said.

"So basically you're done for the day."

"Daaaaaddy! We've only done everything once today, and the tryouts are next week!"

"Which is why you don't want to over-work yourself this week. I'm sure you all will be fine. Royalblood has endurance like no other. Red is very agile. Flame is stronger than Bulk Biceps." Flash stated.

"No, I'm pretty sure nopony is stronger than Bulk Biceps." Flame cut in.

"Well its close, even though you don't look it. Orion's got the wits. Apple is resourceful. Whismic is speed. Glow has amazing defence. You and Wing, well you have the persistence and determination. You'll do fine, won't they cheerleaders and spectators?" Flash asked.

"Yeah!" they yelled.

"You've got the group vote." Flash nodded. "C'mon, it's eleven at night. And our last night in the Crystal Empire. Let's get back to the palace."

"Goodnight everyone. Night Wing" Star kissed Wing. In the morning they all met at the guard course.

"You remember when we came here last time, Wing?" Star leaned on Wing, reminiscing.

"How could I not, baby? It was when we decided to be guards, and guards of the Crystal Empire no less." he replied.

"Yeah, now we're really might be Crystal Guards. Heh, royalty in armor. Maybe we'll be in our own squad. How about 'The Armored Royals', how's that sound?" Flame said.

"It's no laughing matter Flame." Whismic said sternly.

"Yeah we'll be putting our LIVES on the line." Royalblood stated.

"Protecting our subjects, that's what we'll be doing. Yes, we could die, but so could anyone else in the R.G. We're no different." Star added.

"Actually, we're a lot different. We are royalty. We rule countries. Anyone else, yeah we would be sad, but not without a ruler." Flame pressed on.

"So we're so much better than anypony else? We matter more than others? Is that what you're saying?" Star slowly walked to Flame while saying this.

"Saying, no. Implying, yes. We are ROYALTY, Star. Our lives do matter more than everypony else." Flame stood bold.

"Oh, so our subjects are just white trash amongst us ponies of great power? They should kiss our hooves, we are high-and-mighty after all, right? To meet us is the greatest gift to those filthy, commoners? We are the greatest ponies who ever trotted the planet? Is that what you're saying?" Star stared him down with her soul-piercing, death glare. She was not the sweet, innocent filly that teared up at the sound of her parents fighting, or squealed over having a sleep-over, or blushed at being asked out. No, she was a fierce and intimidating mare, and if you made her this furious, you'd be better off falling from a twenty-eight story building with no parachute or wings or rescuers. She was a powerful force to be reckoned with, and not one you would want to be on their bad side. She was a bold mare, with bold intentions.

"Ok, now I see your point, we really are just normal ponies with advanced magical power, wings, and a crown. We should do this to help the nation." Flame said quickly.

"Hmmph." Star huffed.

"Star, you might want to calm down." Glow said.

"I think I know when to calm down." Star answered.

"Baby, calm down, please. You did good, you got through to him, and now it's time to be calm, baby." Wing said.

"I guess I did get through to him." Star said. All of their parents called their names so they could pack up and leave.

"See ya in Ponyville, gorgeous." Wing said to Star.

"Oh! Guys! I have news! We're moving back to Ponyville next month." Mystic said.

"Awesome! In two months Orion, Shine and I are coming to Ponyville and staying at Star's for the month to get to see you all!" Flame said.

"Perfect!" Star said.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Echo, Arcane, the Shadow Stalkers, and Sterling Cross belong to Bluecatcinema!**_

* * *

Chapter 11- Fun Undone

"Are you ready yet, Star?!" Twilight called, packing quite a few suitcases. "We're only going to the Crystal Empire for fourteen days! How much stuff can you possibly need?! It's like you're preparing for an apocalypse!"

"Oh, cool it! I'll be done in just a minute!" Star yelled down the stairs putting on the last of her make up, mascara. She had two suitcases packed and ready to go. The larger one had clothes, the smaller one had everything else she would need.

"You know why she's taking so long, right?" Flash said loudly. "Wingstrong will be there." Flash groaned.

"Daddy! Do not embarrass me! Wing is a good stallion, be nice." Star said as she came down the stairs, levitating her luggage. "Hey what will we do with Owlowiscious?" she added, noting the owl that had landed on her bags.

"Hoooo?" Owlowiscious cooed.

"You." Twilight said to the owl.

"Hooo?" Owl. cooed back.

"You!" Twilight argued.

"Hooo?" Owl. cooed again.

"YOU!" Twilight yelled, annoyed.

"Mom!" Star yelled.

"Twi why do you insist on arguing with the owl, who can only say 'hooo'?" Spike asked.

"Hooo?" called the owl.

"Sorry. The mayor will watch her, now let's go." Twilight said putting the suitcases into the waiting carriage. They all climbed aboard, Spike going to the Dragonlands to see Ember, his mate. They soon reached the Crystal Empire and Wing was waiting for Star.

"Hey gorgeous." He said as he flew over to her.

"Hey handsome." she smiled.

"Ugh, get a room." called Apple Tree, who was on a cloud with Birdsong. They recently got together. But others had gotten together right after Star and Wing, who were Solar Flame and Elegance, Orion and Shining Love, Glowing Moon and Mystic, and Arcane and Loving Heart. Arcane and Loving Heart's parents figured it would happen, as they always played together before the others came along, and even after, just them.

"What about you and Birdsong, huh?" Wing asked.

". . . Shut up." Apple Tree turned to talk to Birdsong when Arcane, Loving Heart, Whismic, and Mystic came. Bologna, Orion, Shining Love, Solar Flame, Elegance, Red, Gold, Glowing, and Royalblood were inside. Soon all were inside.

"So what's the problem, princess?" Echo asked, sitting down next to Sunset. Celestia was at one end of the table, Solstice next to her, and Luna at the other, Constellation next to her.

"Well, one week ago, late at night one of the palace guards was attacked, by someone who mentioned 'The Forefeathers' or something. The guard said something about a bulky orange earth pony, who said something about a cross." Celestia announced.

"Sterling!" Echo and Sunset gasped. They ran around grabbing Arcane, Whismic, and Mystic.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it!" Solstic yelled standing up, earning a glare for Celestia. "Celestia, please continue." he added after Echo and Sunset sat down and let Arcane, Whismic, and Mystic return to their seats.

"Hold it! Now, Sunset, Echo, why don't you explain your sudden outburst, especially you, Echo. You are always so quiet." Celestia said, glancing a her husband at the 'outburst' part.

"Who is Sterling?" Whismic, Mystic, Star, Wing, and Ellie asked, while the others sat quietly, awaiting the upcoming story.

"Well, when we were in the alternant world, we witnessed Sombra's dark magic book being stolen, and with a member of the Royal Guard, we retrieved the pages. This is how Sunset and I fell in love, how we met my twin brother I never knew I had, and how we met Sterling Cross. He was the member of the royal guard. In the end I battled and lost my brother, and fell gravely ill. When I woke in the hospital, Sterling was in the room, and told me about what his true object was, and how he divided his master plan to get a maelstrom. Well, he did succeed at part of it. Arcane, in our quest, you were conceived. But after he explained, he tried to kill me. He was thrown in jail, but later escaped. And here we are." Echo quickly recapped. The other royals in the room just stared in awe.

"Who, me?" a burly orange earth pony walked in. One who was all too familiar to Sunset and Echo. "Hello, Sunny. Alchemy."

"Arcane, Whismic, Mystic, get behind me." Sunset's green eyes pierced into the eyes of the earth pony. She didn't need to tell them to get behind her, they were behind their father. Well, Whismic and Mystic were, Arcane was to the left and slightly in front of his mother, with Echo was standing in front of, ready to protect, Sunset.

"Oh, Sunny. Always too quick to protect. Its sad that I have orders to take out the entire Alchemy family. We were friends once, then Echo was too stubborn to forgive me for trying to follow orders." Sterling Cross said, as ten unicorns, nine pegasi, and three earth ponies walked in, all clad in modified guard armor. Sterling was clad in new guard armor, but it was unicorn armor, and had metal in front of and protecting Sombra's horn. Cadence gasped.

"Sombra's horn!" Star yelled as Wing stood in front of her sixteen-year-old figure. "Wing, I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself. We're both in the royal guard."

Flash saw the scene. "Uh, hey Wing." Wing looked over at him. "I'd listen to her." Wing stepped aside, allowing Star to take her guard.

"Its good that we're guards of the Crystal Empire. Let's go get our armor." Star glided over to the door in the back, Wing, Apple, Orion, Red, Glowing, Royalblood(his specially fitted for a griffon), and Solar Flame following. They came back in mere seconds in full armor, to witness that a battle had already broke out. Star's alicorn magic boarded up the doors, letting no reinforcements come in and nopony out to terrorize the crystal pony population. She then moved to taking out the unicorn guards. Having dealt with magic dealing enemies in training, it wasn't all knew to her. However, Sombra's horn seemed to be giving them a little shadow power. Wing was trying to take out unicorn guards as well, which in he was also struggling. There was a bright flash and the unicorns put all of their magic into a black crystal, summoning King Sombra, as Celestia summoned armor and put it on all of the others.

"Hahahahah! Thank you, my dear friend. But I'm sorry, I need my horn, and only the strongest survive without the horn once they have had it." Sombra walked over to Sterling, a forcefield protecting him from airstrike and ground onslaught.

"You won't get away with this, coward!" Celestia roared, able to break the forcefield. By the time she was upon him, he had his horn and his axe, and Sterling was lying motionless in a heap on the ground. "Yeild, you cur!"

"So be it." Sombra hit Celestia with his worst nightmare magic. She fell to the ground, murmuring something about Luna. Sombra trapped Luna in a crystal spire dome in another room.

"Release me."

"In due time. I was curious as to why your sister would fear you. It seems she is right to do so."

"She does not fear me."

"Hmmhmm. You will see before long. Do you think she honestly understands the night and all its glory?"

"Do not pretend you do in turn."

"Ohh, I understand perfectly. You find me to be a tyrant, yet the best kind of slave, is one who is willing."

"Silence!"

"You can deny my warnings all you wish. It won't change your fate."

"Save your breath." Luna growled.

"If by some miracle you were to defeat me, you would only soon fall to your sister. Why be forced to choose?" Sombra offered. Luna snorted at that. "Equestria will see many a foe in its future. Would it not make sense for us to stand against them together?"

"We would sooner take our own lives than submit to you!"

"Submit? Hmmhmm, just like you have to your sister? I admire your resolve. You are strong, far more fit to rule, far more deserving of respect than Celeschia. You have an opportunity now, to take her place." Luna thought about what Sombra said. "Together, we can show the nation what truly means to fear the night."

Luna closed her eyes. "You are a fool.'' she opened her glowing white eyes and broke out of the spire entrapment.

"So be it." Sombra turned shadow as Luna attacked. Luna was knocked to the ground like a skipping stone, her hemet landing somewhere far away, since Sombra used his worst nightmare magic on her. Sombra turns away, a victorious smile on his face. He hears evil cackling. His eyes widen in fear and surprise. She was standing tall, taller than she was, her armor black.

"Ahahahahahah! You think you've found an ally in darkness. Do you comprehend the powers you were gifted with? The same powers I was BORN into." she turned to have one side facing him and opened her eyes which turned out to have turned into turquoise cat's eyes. She slowly walks to him. "Where do you think the shadows all go to hide from the precious light? Just who do you think stands against them?" she grabs his axe. "What you possess is a mere fraction of their might. The same might I stand UNYIELDING against each and every night."

"Stay back!" Sombra fires a magic bolt at her, and just before she slices it away, she turns the weapon into a gleaming scythe. Her feathers are now all together and pointed at the tip.

"You are nothing compared to them! You are nothing compared to ME!" Her teeth were now fangs, her coat was black, and taller than him, making the Nightmare Moon transformation complete. "You claim to know fear! I shall show you TRUE TERROR!" Nightmare Moon pushes the blade to his throat.

"What... are you?" he chokes out.

Nightmare Moon laughs. "I... am a nightmare!" she backs up and cuts his horn off, making him disappear.

Meanwhile, back in the other room...

"Ugh, what happened?" Sterling Cross looked up to see Sunset, Echo, Arcane, Whismic, and Mystic looming over him.

"Cross! Are You okay?" Sunset asked.

"Sure, we'll go with that..." he replied.

"Good." She frowned then slapped him in the face.

"Gah! Sunny-"

"My. Name. Is. Sunset!" She said then slapped him again.

"Go Mom!" Mystic yelled.

"Sunset, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I loved you."

"I know!"

"Sterling, watch it." Echo growled.

"Echo, you're the only one for me, but I NEED clarification! Answers, Sterling! Now!" Sunset yelled.

"I left the organization. I came back to this dimension, to apologize. I broke into the Canterlot Castle and tried to find you and Alchemy but as soon as I saw Sombra's horn, it attached itself to me. It corrupted me. It took control of me and made me do all of this." He looked around to the battle taking place outside of their protection crystals. As Sterling told the rest of his unfortunate story, Echo's concentration broke and the protection field came down without their attention.

"Rrhhhhh!" Mystic saw a soldier and looked at her twin to see a blade poking out of Whismic's chest.

"Whis!" Echo created a cloud of crystals to catch her as she fell. Royalblood ran at the guard and killed him in an instant.

"Whissy?" Royalblood looked sadly over her. The battle was over, the royals had won. All of them came galloping over in concern.

"Is she...?" Star asked, not wanting to finish the sentence. The group of friends gathered around her. Royalblood laid down next to her, checking for a pulse.

"No! No, she's not!" Royalblood gasped. Upon hearing this Sunset sent a scroll calling the Atorias, Elatha, Snow, Wave, Moana, Willow, Senra, Zia, and Nano to come to the Crystal Empire hospital.

* * *

 ** _Who noticed the reference?_**


End file.
